


Unexpected

by NoOneKnowsIWrite



Series: We'll Figure This Out (A/B/O) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Happy Ending, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Original Character(s), Protectiveness, Slight underage, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWrite/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWrite
Summary: Lana may be an Alpha, but she's not into the whole mating and bonding experience. In fact, she's okay being alone. That all changes when her brother and Alpha father decide she needs a mate; regardless if she wants one or not. Lana has to decide whether to take and claim the broken Omega Cherry or let her be forced into another abusive relationship.Sequel "Unbelievable" is now up!





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't familiar with Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics I suggest doing a quick google search because that's what this story is centered around, but if you're looking through this tag I'll assume you do know. Even though I have read over dozens of A/B/O stories I am human and probably got one or two things wrong. Feel free to correct me as this is my first story posting on AO3 and would love the feedback.

 

If you'd asked Lana Rinaldi what her least favorite things to do were, she'd definitely put her current situation on that list. She was sat in an uncomfortable chair looking at the smug face of her brother. Half-brother anyway. Don't get her wrong, Lana loved her brother like she did her six other siblings but she wasn't overly fond of him. Being the second oldest Alpha only made her more uneasy of her older Alpha brother. "Why am I here, Luke?" She crossed her arms over her chest and her ankles over each other. She honestly hated being at her brother's place of work. It'd been their father's originally and probably where she, Luke, and her other siblings were all conceived years ago. Not that'd you expect anything else from the owner of an Omega club.

"C'mon sis you act like I always expect something from you." She raised a brow and he rolled his eyes. "Just because I asked for money the last two times doesn't mean I want it now." It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Then what do you want? It's late and I have work in the morning. Y'know good, honest work like some people have." If you could call writing nonstop for a newspaper and refusing her father's money good work. She crossed her jean clad legs again and narrowed her eyes. "Not to mention you know I hate the club more than our father." To say she and her father were estranged would be a great understatement. She loathed the man once she found out the real reason almost all her siblings had different mothers and why she didn't have contact with hers. Her father had all but taken her from her mother when Lana presented as an Alpha (just like he had to Luke's mother) and kept them separated.

She'd only found out what happened when her mother, again, gave birth to another Alpha. She'd been seventeen and in the process of moving as far from her father as she could when her mother had her brother. Her father would've taken the child if he hadn't been too busy managing the three Alpha children he had and the two Beta. Her mother had found her and told her, and Luke, everything. While Lana had been greatly upset, Luke had shrugged it off and continued to plan to take over the club (and the Omegas with it) after their father. The disgusting club. It was more like a legal brothel with how it was ran; it was advertised as a "Gentleman's club" with erotic dancers both Omega and Beta alike. Though she knew it wasn't only that. More often than not, the "dancers" were coerced into working there because of one debt or another. Or because they were sold off. Omega trafficking was made illegal years ago but that didn't stop Lana' family. Lana hated it. So damn much. But exposing her family would cause more trouble than help. As far as she knew, aside from the sex and having to work for the club, the Omegas caught in this weren't treated horribly. She'd only ever heard one complaint and it was about suppressants and an almost pregnancy; her father had taken care of that. Lana wanted **nothing** to do with this place. 

"I do need you to do something," She immediately sat up to protest, "but it's not money." She flicked her eyes from her brother's face to around the room. She hated this tacky decor that her father had to try to resemble a mob boss office. The oak desk and leather chair her brother sat in was proof of that.

"Then what?" Absolutely nothing good came from when her brother had to ask for something. He more than often demanded than asked. Lana couldn't deny she wasn't intrigued because of this.

Luke stood and clapped his hands together. Immediately the office door opened and two of the club's "handy" men came through. Between them was a very naked girl with her head hung and stumbling over her own feet. She collapsed to the ground when the two let her go. "Thank you boys, leave her here." Luke walked from behind the desk and over to the girl. Lana swallowed hard as the girl's scent all but smacked her in the face. _Omega._ "This here," He grabbed the girl by the nape of her neck and forced her to look up, "is Cherry. Beautiful little Cherry Kelly. Her name really suits her; she's brand spanking new and her Alpha step-daddy didn't want to care for her so here she is with me." Lana's eyes went wide and she looked between her brother to the girl. "Isn't she the prettiest little thing you've ever seen?" He tugged on her horrible but mess of ginger hair and gripped her jaw. Lana's teeth ground together at the mistreatment.

"You paid for a new Omega?" Lana's mind tried to be reasonable and come up with answers for _why_ her brother would do so. Usually (to her distaste) Omega's came to the club willingly when they were desperate for a job and money. The very reason her mother had joined and why Lana was now here twenty years later.

Luke scoffed and shoved at the scared girl he held onto. "Do you really think I'd pay for another girl or even boy when I've got the best?" Lana narrowed her eyes. "I got her for one of two reasons: she can either become another one of our step-mothers or," Lana inhaled sharply. Her brother wouldn't, god she hoped he wouldn't. He couldn't make this little girl their father's knowing what he did to his Omegas. "You can take her."

" _What_?" Lana nearly slipped out of her chair before standing to her full height in front of her brother and the Omega. Her mind was scattered because of the girl's scent continuously taking over her mind and her brother's news.

"You heard me, sister mine. You take her or dad does." Lana's eyes darted back to the girl in front of her. She was met with eyes so dark they were nearly black starring intently at her. It came to her realization the girl, Cherry, hadn't stopped looking at her since she was forced into the room. Lana continued to take her in. The girl was small, definitely an Omega, and her pale skin was a sharp contrast against Lana's own darker Latin. Cherry looked dirty, like someone had scrubbed mud onto her and didn't bother rinsing her off. She met Lana's eyes again and this time it felt like Lana had the wind knocked out of her. The girl's scent had amplified with what could only be the start of a heat brought on by a potential mate.

"Why are you doing this?" Lana managed to tear her eyes away and glared at her brother. "Did father put you up to this? Does he want an heir that badly to force this?" Lana knew her father well enough to know he'd always want to make sure his Alpha line continued. She wouldn't put it past him to force a bond onto his children. But why her? Luke already had a mate, one that didn't seem to care about him having affairs as long as she was the one to give him children. "You're the first Alpha, why wouldn't you just take her or any other Omega and give him what he wants?"

Luke looked almost furious for a second before calming himself and walking back over to the desk. "You see this isn't about heirs. I've already given dad an Alpha grandson and quite possibly will again." Lana followed her brother wearily. "However it seems father isn't happy with you refusing to take a mate." Lana laughed. Of course it made sense now that her father would give her no choice to bond, even after she'd refused his money and name.

"And if I say no?" Lana still stood in front of the girl, only now she faced her brother. She hadn't realized she moved and was almost shielding Cherry from Luke. Said girl had been very quiet the whole time and had only moved to try and cover herself.

Luke had smirked at his sister. "Then she goes with dad and we do this all over in a few weeks." Lana froze and swallowed hard. "Don't you get it? You're going to be mated with some Omega one way or another. Father and I thought we'd at least be kind and give you one that hasn't even gone through a proper heat yet." She felt her stomach clench and bit on the inside of her cheek. Of course they'd do this. Even though she was an Alpha, Lana never had the urge to _matebiteclaimbreed_ that almost all others had. She'd had few encounters with Betas before but never saw herself mating much less bonding with an Omega. "Make your choice before I get bored." Lana only wanted to do one thing and that was to beat the living hell out of her brother. And her father. She hated to be in this position. She looked behind her to the scared Omega and tried not to choke on the pheromones coming off her. The Alpha in her was quickly awakening and practically howling with the need to claim the Omega."Fine, I'll give her to dad." Luke moved to pick his phone off the desk but stopped when Lana let out a primal growl. He smirked finally seeing her act like the Alpha she was.

Lana let out another growl before glaring at her brother. Though he was older and decently tall, Luke was shorter than Lana by an inch or two and she stretched herself to her full height. "No one touches her." She snapped and turned her back to Luke. Lana tried to control herself and knelt down to Cherry and offered her hand. "I'm sorry." She whispered seeing the girl's obvious fear. She could still smell the girl and when she helped her stand, saw shiny trails of slick dripping down the girl's leg. _Fuck_ , Lana took off her waist coat and held it out for Cherry. The Omega shook on trembling knees and let herself be helped into the coat. Lana quickly buttoned and tied it around her waist, making sure the Omega, _her Omega_ , was covered completely. She couldn't believe this was happening. Really, truly she didn't want to do this and considered letting the girl go once they were out of the club. But she knew her brother and father would find out and do horrible things to the Omega and only do this again with Lana.

Without another word, Lana guided the girl out of the office and into the club's hall. Instead of forcing the poor Omega to go through the club, Lana led her through the hall and out a back entrance. It had started to rain and Lana only groaned. Another inconvenience to a bad situation. "I'm going to have to carry you." She looked down to Cherry and nearly gave into her inner Alpha; Cherry was rubbing her legs together and her face flushed with arousal. "Then I'll help you and we can figure this out." She ducked and tucked her arm under the girl's knee and behind her back. Cherry squeaked and wrapped her arms around Lana's neck. Cherry nuzzled into the crook of the Alpha's neck and said Alpha nearly lost it there. Cherry was scenting her, Lana felt defeated. This was definitely happening and would only continue. She carried Cherry out the door and down the dark alley before turning a corner.

To her annoyance a group of drunk Alpha's were standing in front of the club. Without so much a glance, she growled low in her throat and hid Cherry from them. The Alpha's scattered and she made her way to the parking lot, quickly locating her car. She unlocked it after fishing for her keys in her back pocket and moved to set Cherry into the passenger seat. The Omega wasn't having that and whimpered, clinging to Lana and moving to wrap her leg around the other's waist. "Ch-Cherry I need to put you into the car or we'll be stuck here." But she didn't listen. Lana was getting rather annoyed and tried to keep her voice even. When she asked again and was met with the same response, she snapped. "Omega listen to me and get in the damn car." Her Alpha voice boomed and she felt Cherry tense in her arms. " **Now**." She hated using this voice but she needed the girl to listen. Cherry dropped her leg and squirmed out of Lana's arms, sliding into the car and fidgeting in the seat. Lana closed the door and moved to climb into the other side. Being trapped in a car with an Omega in heat was probably the stupidest thing she'd ever done but she needed to get away from this damned club.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to be made clear: Lana is 22 and Charlotte is barely 18.


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana makes a promise to Cherry, hoping to make this as easy for the Omega as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've never actually written any kind of smut before let alone Alpha/Omega smut so bear with me. Again, critique is appreciated.

By the time they made the half hour drive from the club to Lana's house, Cherry had all but climbed into the Alpha's lap while she drove and Lana's hands ached from gripping the steering wheel so tight. Lana parked on the empty street and got out of the car, grabbing and carrying Cherry immediately. She slammed the car door shut and made her way up the steps to her house. All the while, the Omega was clutching and nipping at her throat. Hormones and pheromones were taking over and when she managed to get into the house and slammed the door, she pinned the Omega to it and proceeded to devour her mouth. 

Cherry arched up into the needed touch and locked her legs tightly around Lana's waist. Lana could feel the wetness on the girl's thighs and the scent alone could make her knot. She licked and bit the girl's bottom lip and grabbed at her thighs. Part of Lana was screaming to stop, this wasn't right. The other was doing cartwheels as the Omega whimpered and sighed in pleasure. Lana only pulled away for a second before the first part took over. "Oh god." She gasped and looked at the flush and dubious face of the Omega. She pulled away from the door and carried Cherry to the couch, where she sat and detangled her from herself. "I-I can't do this." She sat and rested her knees on her hands, hanging her head. "You probably don't want this. You're just in heat." She whispered and ran frustrated hands through her hair. She couldn't look at Cherry; if she did she'd lose control completely. 

Cherry sat there for a minute whining. She hated the loss of contact and wanted nothing but to be surrounded by the Alpha; to have her scent, bite, and breed her body till she couldn't speak or think. She rubbed her thighs together and whined in an attempt to get the Alpha to look and take her. But no use. She felt a pain in her chest and her pleads for pleasure slowly turned into sobs of rejection. When the Alpha spoke, she tried to understand. She knew she wouldn't want this under any other circumstance. She was only seventeen- she didn't want to be bonded or to carry pups for at least another five years- but the rejection stung. Cherry hadn't realized her eyes were watering until she felt warm tears start down her face. Soon she was hiccuping and had pulled her legs to her chest. "I'm s-s-sorry." She managed and this caused the Alpha to finally look at her.

Lana's eyes were wide as she stared at Cherry. Why would she be sorry? She had no reason to be at all, this was Lana and her family's fault. Not this innocent and timid Omega's. "Oh baby don't be." Lana reached out to her and Cherry immediately launched herself into the Alpha's arms. Lana tried to swallow down the need to do anything but comfort the girl as she wrapped her arms around the sniffling Omega. "This is my fault not yours. I'm so sorry." She peppered the girl's face with kisses and stopped just above her lips. "I don't want to hurt you or force you into this. Please stop crying babydoll." She smoothed down the girls tangled hair. Cherry whined again at the pet name and pressed her crotch closer to Lana. "Let's get you cleaned up," She noted the girl that still clung to her; Cherry's skin and the slick making things very sticky and uncomfortable. "Then we'll talk okay? I'll give you whatever you want then." Cherry nodded and let herself once again be carried.

"Anything?" Cherry whispered against Lana's neck. Lana only trusted herself to nod as the Omega nuzzled her scent gland. Her mind spun as she carried the small girl to the bathroom. Flicking on the lights, Lana tried her best to not take the girl right there. She sat her down on the edge of her tub and busied herself turning the water on and filling the tub. She used her hand to find the perfect temperature and ignored the Omega's persistent gaze. "Why aren't you like other Alphas?" Cherry spoke a little louder and her voice alone was beautiful to Lana. She could live her life only hearing that and wouldn't ever change it. Cherry had reached out to touch her and Lana jerked back.

"I wouldn't say that yet." She muttered and shut the water off. "Get in and you can wash up." She stood to leave the room but stopped when Cherry grabbed her wrist. She looked down at the Omega and held her breath. She only had so much control.

"Stay." Cherry's bottom lip trembled. "Please Alpha." The self control cracked and Lana knelt down, cupping Cherry's face in her hands and kissing her breathless. She nodded and continued kissing the girl, licking her bottom lip before pulling back. She was losing it. Gently she untied and started undoing the buttons of the coat Cherry wore. She moved to kiss the girl's face and slid the coat off her shoulders. Cherry whimpered and shivered, clutching onto the edge of the tub so she wouldn't jump the Alpha. She could see this was hard for the other like it was herself. But the Omega in her wasn't caring about that and just wanted to be touched. "-the tub." Cherry blinked away the heat fog and barely heard what the Alpha said. It took her a second to realize she meant for her to get into the water. She obeyed and slid into the warm water easily. It went just above her breasts and she shivered; her own body temperature had sky rocketed and the water only made it harder to handle. She looked up to the Alpha, a silent plea. 

"You want me to join you?" Lana could see the heat mind clouding the other's eyes. She silently begged Cherry to say no but was only half disappointed when she nodded enthusiastically. Cherry had moved to the center of the tub like she expected Lana to sit behind her. 

"Please Alpha." The plea again and this time, Lana couldn't deny her. _I'm actually doing this,_ she thought as she undressed, _This girl will be my Omega._ She tossed her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra. She froze at her pants as the realization hit her. This wasn't a one night stand like with a Beta. This wasn't a random Omega in her bath. This girl who was whining and reaching out to her, would be her Omega. _Hers_. The thought sent a shiver down her spine and she discarded the rest of her clothing. Carefully, she climbed into the bath behind Cherry and groaned. She settled and barely had a second to process before the Omega had pressed back into her and started to rub against her. A surge of pheromones came off Cherry and it went straight to Lana's head. Her body reacted and she grabbed at the Omega, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist as she continued to grind down. Lana felt the blood rush from her head and straight to her clit, it throbbing and growing with her arousal. 

Her hand was snatched from the girl's waist and a shaking hand slid it further down. Even with the water, Lana could feel the heat and slick as she touched Cherry. She cupped the girl's mound and Cherry moaned as she tried to bring Lana's fingers where the wanted them. "P-please! Alpha please t-touch me." Her head lolled against Lana's shoulder and she turned her head to nip at her throat. Lana's control was no longer present as her Omega panted and begged. She gave in and slipped her fingers between the girl's folds. "Please please please." Cherry wasn't herself anymore as her Omega brain took over and she didn't care about anything but getting something in her. One of her arms moved to wrap around the Alpha's and the other clutching her wrist, trying to get the fingers where she wanted them. 

" _Stop_." Lana growled in her ear. "Behave." She nipped at the girl's ear and savored the whimper she received. One Cherry calmed and only fidgeted, she continued massaging the girl's folds. Though she didn't think Cherry was noticing, Lana had almost no idea what she was doing. Her Alpha brain was taking over and controlling everything she was doing. The internal struggle to keep touching, kissing, biting Cherry and to letting the girl go and run continued in her. Her rational side said this was so _wrong_ , that she was forcing this upon the girl. Her inner Alpha was howling and savoring every cry and whimper Cherry made and Lana's fingers pleasured her- the Omega wasn't refusing or fighting.

"Please." Cherry was near sobbing as she again begged. Her insides felt like they were burning and the Alpha's fingers were like ice, soothing her need. She rubbed her nose against the Alpha's throat in an attempt to coerce her. She keened when one finger entered her and slowly pumped in and out. Another whine escaped her and she ground down as another finger joined. "A-Alpha more." And just like that, both of the Alpha's hands were pleasuring her. One continued to thrust deep in her while simultaneously rubbing her clit and another groped at her breasts. She gasped as her left nipple was tweaked and played with and could feel the other's lips pressed to her forehead. Her head lolled back and little gasps escaped her mouth as she was brought closer and closer to the edge. 

Lana was in awe at the girl. She'd never, ever seen something so beautiful as Cherry near orgasm. Sweat had collected on her body and she looked stunning as she panted and pleaded for more. Lana was more than happy to give it to her as her mind turned off and focused on the Omega- her Omega. Cherry's grip on her neck tightened and she grabbed Lana's hand, pressing her fingers deeper as she came. Her mouth hung open and her eyes tightly shut as she shook. What little fear she'd had about the Alpha left when she finally came down. Her chest heaved and she was barely coherent enough to notice the way the other petted her inner thigh under the water and nuzzled her neck. Her heat was temporarily soothed and now the Alpha was relaxing her, taking care of her. She whined softly at the loss of touch as Lana reached for the bar of soap at the edge of the tub. 

Lana took her time lathering and cleaning the Omega, careful to do nothing to harm her. She rubbed down Cherry's arms and chest, earning a moan when she brushed against the girl's nipples. Once satisfied, Lana set to taking handfuls of water and letting it drop against the girl's head. She wanted her Omega clean and happy. As she lathered shampoo into the girl's hair, Lana became aware of how Cherry seemed to pull away. Biting her lip she decided best to just ask. "Are you okay?" Her voice cracked and she saw Cherry flinch slightly. 

"I'm okay." Cherry nodded as she spoke. She swallowed down the rising fear of her situation and tried to relax into the care. She appreciated being washed and how gently the Alpha was being but there was still discomfort and anxiety in her. 

"Head back." Lana whispered as she rinsed out the girl's hair. She complied and Lana sighed. "You're not okay. I'm sorry you're in this situation. If I could let you go," she bit harder on her lip and rested her hands on the girl's shoulders, "I would. But they won't let me." Cherry nodded as if she really understood the situation before them. Lana continued to clean and try to soothe Cherry before realizing the bath water was getting cold and Cherry's heat would spike again. Wordlessly she climbed out of the tub and held out a hand to Cherry. The girl took it, letting herself be pulled out, as Lana reached for a towel hanging on the door. Carefully she patted down the other and rubbed the towel through her now clean hair- wrapping the towel around Cherry's shoulders.

"What's your name?" Lana looked down to the girl as she dried herself off. It only then struck her she hadn't told Cherry her name and was sure Luke hadn't said it before.

She wrapped the towel around her body. "Lana." She whispered. "My name's Lana." Cherry nodded and looked like she wanted to say something else. Lana took a hesitant step forward and placed her hands on Cherry's shoulders. "My name is Lana and I promise I won't hurt you. I'll do any and everything I can to always care for you and give you anything you could want." She tilted Cherry's face to meet her eyes. She was faintly aware of Cherry's scent getting stronger as another bout of heat was coming. The girl looked torn and opened her mouth to speak before shutting it. Lana carefully wrapped her other arm around the girl's tiny waist and hugged her close. Cherry froze at first before hesitantly returning the gesture. 

"I-," Cherry swallowed hard, "I'll be a good Omega. I promise. I won't fight or say no. I'll do everything you say." 

Lana froze before pulling away and looked Cherry in the eyes. "Don't. Don't promise any of that. I don't want you to be submissive. Fight me," She gripped onto Cherry's shoulders, "and disagree with anything you don't like. I don't want you to be trapped with me. Just tell me what you want and it's yours. Fight and all." She watched the girl's face pale for a second and her eyes go wide as they started to water. Cherry's bottom lip trembled slightly and she fought with herself whether or not to comfort the Omega. 

"I don't want this. I don't want to be mated." She started sobbing and all traces of the sex goddess were gone as Lana took in the small girl in front of her. She noted the scent coming off the girl and could detect fear, anger, and the smallest hint her heat was still there. "Mom's husband didn't want me around and gave me up and she let him," the tears were coming full force now, "but they didn't even ask if I wanted any of this. I'm just turned eighteen three days ago," Lana's eyes went wider than before, "I don't want to be bred and have pups yet. I want to go to school and have friends and choose my Alpha. But I can't now." Cherry felt like she was choking as she cried and could feel her heat starting back up. The conflicting emotions fought in her and she pleaded with her eyes for help at the Alph- Lana. At Lana. 

Said Alpha was speechless before pulling the girl closer to her than before. She held her head to her own neck, hoping her scent would calm her at least before rubbing her back gently. "If I could give you that I would. Oh god I would, Cherry." She pressed her face into the girl's hair. "I don't want you to go through this either. I didn't know you were so young. You're practically a child still. I am so, so sorry." She held the sobbing girl and felt sadness and anger boil in her. Luke and her father were going to pay for this; she'd make sure of that. No one, not even a kid who's parents threw them out should have to go through this. Lana knew it'd only be so much worse if Cherry had been forced to go with her father. "I'll take care of you. You can go to school; we'll find the best school for you and you can go and have friends." Her stomach knotted at her next words. "After tonight, you don't have to be with me. Just live here and I'll allow you to go out whenever with whoever you want." Rationality won over and she decided, even though her inner Alpha was practically crying about this, she'd let Cherry have the social life she'd have if she wasn't bonded. "I promise." 

Something in Cherry seemed to fall apart as she listened to Lana's pleads and promises. There was no way she'd mean all this, no Alpha would let their Omega have that much freedom. Especially the freedom to _be_ with anyone they wanted. She looked up at Lana and saw the tears that had ran down her face. Why was she like this? Cherry had never met an Alpha, not even a Beta, this kind before. She hadn't expected the sister of the man who had taken her to be like this. She was too nice, too kid. And it broke Cherry's heart and resolve. 

She flinched when she felt a wave of pain and longing hit her and could feel the ever lasting itch start within her. Her heat was back despite how quick she'd just been satisfied. It felt like her stomach was burning and her knees started to shake. Though she managed to swallow back a whine, Cherry's scent gave her away as wave after wave hit her full force. Lana could smell her, no doubt, but wasn't doing anything but watching the girl tremble. Cherry brought her shaking hands to the Alpha's face and tried to steady herself. "P-please." Slick started dripping down her leg and she could see Lana's eyes darken with lust and need but still, she didn't move. There was a little part of her that regretted reaching on her toes to press her lips to Lana's. She pressed and moved her own as she willed the Alpha to do something. Biting and licking at Lana's bottom lip, she whimpered as she got no where. Then as she was about to pull back, the Alpha's hand snaked behind her head and pulled their mouths back together. The kiss was softer than the one before and Lana took her time kissing and licking the girls lips before asking for entrance. "T-take care of me." 

Lana's heart broke at the plea, no doubt the girl hadn't ever really had someone care for her before, and she nodded. She kissed Cherry one, two, three more times before pulling back and leading her out of the bathroom. Lana kissed her again, gentler this time and led her down the small hallway and to her bedroom. She would take care of her Omega. She'd care, pamper, claim, and _love_ her Omega tonight.

 


	3. Untouched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana finally gives Cherry what she needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I've never written smut before and just went with what felt normal.

_I could die right now and be absolutely okay with it._

Lana was mesmerized by what lay before her. They'd technically been "at it" for an hour; Cherry was panting and looked absolutely delicious to Lana. The Omega was laid on her back, arching sharply every time the toy in her vibrated. Lana knew this wasn't exactly what the girl wanted, but for now she couldn't bring herself to do anything else. She was knelt next to Cherry, kissing every inch of skin she could as she watched the Omega come undone. Her own need was burning, making her skin feel like she was on fire. But she wouldn't touch herself or do anything Cherry hadn't directly asked for. Even if that meant her now engorged clit (practically a cock now) would go untouched and hurt. The Omega's scent was driving Lana insane and she tried to focus only on bringing her Omega to the edge again.

Cherry had already cum twice and was writhing at the over-stimulation. Her body was throbbing and felt like electricity flowed in her veins. But it wasn't enough. God no it wasn't enough. She longed for the lips that touched her neck, breasts, stomach, and thighs to just _kiss_ and _bite_ her. As much as she didn't want it, her body was screaming to be claimed. Cherry felt betrayed by her biology as she gripped at the bed sheets beneath her and moaned like a whore. She opened her eyes and looked directly up to Lana. The torn expression of the Alpha's face was breaking at any stubbornness in her to not be mated, to be knotted. Cherry shut her eyes tight as another orgasm hit her without warning. She hated and loved this; each time she came was like having the breath knocked out of her and she needed to find a way to breathe. Her watering eyes settled again on Lana- she needed her to help.

Licking her dry lips, she tried pitifully to sit up. "Lana," she croaked and grabbed the Alpha's thigh. Her hand gripped harder as the vibrator sent another tremor through her. "Lana please." She didn't know what she was asking for but she just needed to other to do anything but watch her. Her eyes trailed down the Alpha's tan skin, past her breasts and stomach, down to where she could tell was the most uncomfortable. Her mouth watered as she tried to figure out how Lana could have so much self control. Any other Alpha would've jumped, pinned, and fucked Cherry already until she would be begging them to stop. But Lana didn't do anything except kiss her skin and trail her fingers across her body. Using what strength she had left, Cherry pulled herself up and gently removed the vibrator from her sensitive hole. Her body was in full heat now and every movement exhausted and stimulated her. She steadied herself using the bed and Lana to grip onto as she pulled herself up and into Lana's lap. She groaned at the skin contact and panted against the other's neck as she could feel everything.

"Cherry-," Lana started but was cut off when Cherry looked her in the eye. The girl seated in her lap looked exhausted, scared, and overwhelmed. But through the haze in her eyes, she looked in control.

Cherry nudged her hips into Lana and received a moan from the Alpha. "You s-said you'd take care of m-me," She whined as she ground herself against Lana's thigh, "now do it. Please Alpha, please." She pecked her lips against Lana's nose, cheek, then kissed her with whatever left over energy she had. Her body was screaming and the Alpha's scent was taking over, enveloping her- it was all she wanted and needed. Her heat and the scent combined wiped away any rational thought she'd had as Lana kissed back fervently. She gasped as her lip was bitten and her small body crushed against the Alpha's hard one. She didn't want to be anywhere else right then or even with anyone else.

Lana held the Omega as close as she possibly could without hurting her. Slick drenched both of their inner thighs as Cherry continued to grind and buck her hips against Lana's own. Staying in control was becoming impossible as she moved Cherry off her lap carefully. The Omega refused and wrapped one arm around Lana's neck and the other clung to her arm; she wasn't letting go any time soon. "Alpha I-I want you p-please." Cherry rocked harder against Lana and felt her now very hard cock rub against her. She keened when Lana moved positions, laying back against the headboard and pulling them flush against each other. Cherry could feel Lana's chest heaving like her own. She pressed their chests together and panted above the Alpha.

"You're in control." Lana brushed stray strands away from Cherry's face and held back to growl in her chest as she felt the other press closer. "This is all for you, Omega." She pulled her close again and kissed Cherry like she needed her to breathe. She felt the other twine her fingers in her dark hair and tugged, she obliged and leaned as close as she could. What was suppose to be a gentle kiss, turned into teeth biting and sucking as they tried to get as close as possible. Cherry gasped and nearly pulled away when a wave of pleasure caught her of guard; her heat wouldn't be stopping any time before her body got what it needed. Lana felt the girl shudder and re-positioned her on her lap, making the other properly straddle her.

The contact made Cherry moan and grind down as she felt Lana's cock press against her. She kissed Lana like her life depended on it and was awarded with Lana carefully aligning herself with Cherry's entrance. Just that alone made the girl keen and she again pleaded for the Alpha. Lana was panting against Cherry's mouth. Her inner Alpha was fighting to break loose and as she slowly pressed in, it nearly won. Cherry arched her back and pressed impossibly close as she finally go what her body had been craving. Nothing else seemed to matter to the either of them as they joined and their bodies were as close as any could be. Cherry's eyes were screwed shut as she let herself adjust and wiggled her hips slightly. She took in Lana as if she was made to. Her eyes fluttered open momentarily and was awestruck at the Alpha. Lana was staring at her with nothing but adoration and Cherry could see the struggle to stay in control. Without a second though, she pressed down until Lana bottomed out and shook at the feeling. Every nerve in her was alight. She could die from this and wouldn't mind it one bit. "Move. Please Alpha." She rocked her hips and rested her forehead against the other's shoulder.

Lana didn't need to be told twice. Slowly she rocked back once, twice, before thrusting into Cherry. The sound that came from the Omega was enough to break her. Lana kept one arm firmly wrapped around her Omega's waist and the other was between them; teasing and playing with Cherry's breasts. She groped and massaged the girl's right one and proceeded to kiss and nip at her shoulder. Her thrusts were shallow at first but picked up once she lost herself in her Omega's cries. She thrust harder and deeper, seeking to do nothing but please. Lana felt the most alive she'd ever felt as she buried her cock in Cherry again and again. She pulled out until she was barely in the girl's tight hole before thrusting hard back in. A scream broke from Cherry and she moved her own hips to meet each thrust. The motion of their hips was enough to stimulate her clitoris and she chased that friction with each thrust. "S-so good," She faintly heard Lana over the sound of their skin meeting, "So good baby. My good Omega." The praise went straight to her head and she moaned louder. "Doing so well, taking me like a good girl." Each word was like a shock in her system and left her breathless. She could feel pressure against her hole and could tell her Alpha was close to coming, to knotting them together.

"A-again." She cried out as a thrust hit the perfect spot in her. She nearly came at that and bit down on Lana's shoulder.

A gasp came from Lana before she focused back on Cherry. "You want to be called good? Is that what my precious Omega wants?" She could feel Cherry nod against her shoulder. But she wanted to hear it. She _needed_ to hear it. She pulled the girl from her shoulder and used what little control she had to stop thrusting. She felt Cherry grind down and heard the whimpering. "Tell me what you want, Omega." She could see the frustration on Cherry's face and couldn't stop the smirk that came over her own.

Cherry was near sobbing as she tried to bounce on her Alpha's cock. When Lana moved both hands to her hips and refused to let her move, she felt like screaming. "Please!" She cried and groped at her own chest. She needed any stimuli she could get. "Please Alpha, my Alpha. Call me your good girl, please let me be good. Wanna be good and pretty for you, Alpha." She babbled as she sobbed. Without another word, Lana was thrusting faster and harder up into Cherry.

"You are my good girl. So pretty, so precious." She twisted her hips slightly and nearly knocked Cherry over as she kept thrusting. "Such a good Omega. Do you wanna come for me, baby?" Cherry nodded eagerly as she neared her end. Lana could feel her knot swelling and almost catching every time she thrusted. She pulled Cherry back to her, nuzzling and scenting her scent gland. "Let me mark you. Let me be your Alpha, my pretty Omega." She licked up the girl's neck, tasting salt as she went. With a cry, Cherry came hard on Lana's cock and was again sobbing.

"Y-yes yes yes, please Alpha. Knot me, be mine please." Cherry was already biting at Lana's collarbone and trying to keep herself going as she drowned in her orgasm. "Bite me, make me yours." She whimpered as she felt the Alpha's knot catching in her. Lana thrusted twice more before feeling her knot catch and white crossed her vision as she came. Nothing existed away from them; all Lana could feel was her Omega around her, feeling begging and the way the took her. She lapped at the girl's throat again before brushing her hair aside and biting into her bonding gland. Her teeth sank in easily and she held her mouth there as her cock pumped more and more cum into Cherry. Her knot expanded and Cherry was drooling at the feeling of being full. She continued to grind herself against her Alpha's knot and screamed again as another orgasm hit her once Lana bit and marked her. Only when she felt satisfied with the mark did Lana pull back and began lapping at the mark. Blood had started to surface and she licked at it, helping the wound heal with her saliva and making sure it'd stay. She continued licking at her Omega's neck as she felt her shudder above her.

Cherry was in bliss as she felt her Alpha's body using her own. She nestled against her neck and couldn't help the small smile on her lips. "Thank you." Lana pulled away from the mark and whispered as she pressed her lips to Cherry's forehead. She moved their positions to their sides and pulled her comforter over them. She could feel her knot still snug in Cherry and her cock emptying into her. She shuddered as Cherry sleepily rested her head into the crook of her neck. Cherry kissed her throat and snuggled close to her Alpha, letting her body be used as she drifted to sleep.

 


	4. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking care of Cherry, the two finally have a talk. Hard decisions are made and agreements are proposed.

  Cherry woke the next day sore, exhausted, but strangely content.  
  
She took a deep breath as consciousness came over her and was met with the scent of an Alpha. She froze momentarily as she felt fingers rubbing up and down her spine. Without opening her eyes, she let her mind catch up with her situation. Yesterday's events flooded in. Her step-father practically selling her off, the club, the two Alpha's fighting about her, and the one she was sure she was in bed with. Most importantly, she remembered last night. Mating, biting, and being claimed. She could feel the soreness between her legs and the steady throb at her neck. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling the after effects of her heat. She'd never been through one and was told they could last for a week if the Omega wasn't knotted or mated in time. She wasn't feeling any of what she did last night as she took in the sight before her. Apparently while she slept, Lana had moved them to a comfortable position as soon as they were no longer tied together. Cherry's head rested on Lana's marked up shoulder with her body thrown over the Alpha's. She could feel everywhere their skin touched and inwardly reveled in it. She watched the other's face intently as Lana stared up at the ceiling. She had to know Cherry was awake but hadn't moved or said anything. Fearing she did something wrong, Cherry moved her arm from where it was trapped between them to reach and touch Lana's face. She rested her fingertips against the other's cheek, brushing down to her jaw. "Thank you."  
  
  Her voice was hoarse but it got Lana's attention. The Alpha looked down at her with a hard look in her eyes. Cherry almost cowered but instead stared firmly back at her. She wasn't backing down from this, even if she was a little afraid. "Please don't thank me." Lana ran her free hand through her own hair and sighed. "All I've done is make life harder for you." Cherry could easily see Lana was beating herself up about everything. Though the bond was weak, she could feel it there too. Everything ached as she pulled herself up onto her elbow and looked down to the Alpha. Her Alpha.  
  
  "You didn't. You made it easier actually." She covered Lana's mouth with her fingers when she went to argue. "It is going to be harder. I won't be able to do things I use to want to. And even though you did say I could do and be with whoever I wanted-," Now bonded, she could feel the detest to that promise from Lana in the back of her mind, "but we both know that's not happening. For all we know, I'm already pregnant." She didn't want to be. God no, she didn't want to be pregnant and have to carry then care for pups. She didn't know how she would do it, how she would care let alone love them. So far, all she felt for Lana was gratitude at not turning her over to someone worse but there was still fear and slight anger towards the Alpha.  
  
  "You're not." Lana looked at her and longed to touch her fair skin. She could see the angry red of the mark on her neck and the bruises on her waist (likely on her hips too) from where Lana held her too tight. Part of her wanted to cover and never see the marks again; the other part was pleased at seeing her Omega covered in her marks. "At least you're not pregnant as far as I can tell." Cherry gave her a look, "Your scent would've changed. All I can smell from you is your own scent...and mine." She bit her lip and went back to staring at the ceiling.  
  
  Cherry already knew about the scent thing from her limited education but she still felt uneasy. "My heat isn't there anymore." She muttered and felt Lana stiffen under her. Even though she did get what she needed to satisfy a heat, it would've last at least another day even after being bonded. The only way it would stop is if it took and there was no reason for her to be in heat. "I'm sorry." She pulled back from Lana and rolled onto her other side. She heard the Alpha sigh and move behind her.  
  
  Lana gently draped an arm around Cherry's waist. "Please stop saying that. You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one sorry and begging for you to forgive me." She pulled Cherry back to her and rested her forehead against the girl's shoulder blade. "If you are pregnant," She tried to hold back a choked sound, "you don't have to carry the pup." Her voice caught in her throat and she felt like part of her was breaking. Lana hadn't been active in finding a mate before and barely gave kids a thought. But now, with it being a possibility (a forced one) she wanted nothing more than to have her mate and children. She wanted the girl she held to be her mate and carry her child and she would love them both.  
  
  But she wouldn't make Cherry go through that.  
  
  Lana had heard stories from family and in the news about Alphas forcing Omegas and even Betas to have their pups. Her own father had done it to female and males alike and it was the reason she'd even been born. She'd heard about Omegas being tied to beds or even the floor so they couldn't escape; being forced into heat and fucked until they were pregnant no matter how long it took. Then they were always forced to carry the pups and give birth even if it killed them. It always made her sick to her stomach to think about someone being abused like that. She wouldn't do that ever, especially not to someone like Cherry.  
  
  Chery froze in front of her and turned her head to look at her. "What?" She seemed more shocked than anything and pulled away from Lana to look at her fully. "You wouldn't make me have it? Do you not want kids or..." She trailed off and just stared. It felt absurd but she felt almost angry at Lana for saying that. She was giving in so easily and not acting like she should. She really hadn't ever met an Alpha like Lana before; one who care careful, kind, who gave her what she wanted without selfishly taking, and had promised to give her anything she wanted. She'd be worse than a fool to let this Alpha go no matter how much she didn't want to be mated.  
  
  "I-I won't make you. Go through the pregnancy, I mean. If you didn't," Lana choked and took a second to gather herself, "-didn't want to. It's your body. Yes I claimed and marked you but that doesn't mean I can control your body. Even if that's what other Alphas do, I won't." She dropped her gaze and settled for staring at the comforter. She needed to clean the sheets and probably all the bedding before they stained and would forever smell of heat.  
  
  Cherry didn't have an answer. She just stared and felt the twinge of anger take over the fear and any hate she had for Lana. She took a deep breath as she tried to decide what to say. Lana hadn't been lying when she said Cherry was in charge. All of this was up to her, whatever she wanted Lana would give her. Or anything she didn't she wouldn't have to go through. "I need to think about it." She settled and avoided looking into the other's eyes.  
  
  With that decided Lana excused herself to get dressed. Cherry couldn't help but watch as the Alpha got up, completely naked, and walked across the room. She saw the bite marks she'd left on Lana's shoulder and couldn't help but feel a little prideful. She took that moment to fully take in her Alpha. Sure, she'd been looking at her this whole time she didn't take anything really in. She looked at the tall, lithe body in front of her; Lana's skin was darker than hers, whether from the sun or birth she didn't know. Her body had definition but wasn't overly so like other Alphas. She noted the slope of her back that led to a very nice ass and the shape of her legs. Those legs seemed to go for days. She watched Lana pull a shirt over her head, hiding skin her inner Omega wanted to touch and bite. Her eyes fell to Lana's outer thigh where pale scars were. Before she could ask what they were, Lana pulled a pair of sweats on to cover them.  
  
  "I don't have clothes that will fit you but," Lana walked to a closet on the other side of the room and pulled something out, "this should fit you. If you want to shower first, it's right down the hall on the right and you can use everything in there." With that she placed the clothing on the bed and left the room. Immediately, Cherry felt the absence not only in the room but through the bond as not only could she feel her own, but she could feel Lana's mixed emotions. She'd heard about bonds and how they worked. The typical one was where the two (or more) mates could detect each other's emotions. It was simple really as if they could feel their own, mainly an instinct to know if the other was okay. She'd heard of rarer ones where the mated could even hear or speak through thought. She had wanted that before all this happened; a bond strong enough they were practically the same.  
  
  But they would both have to want it and so far, Lana didn't seem to want much from her. If anything.  
  
  After a much needed shower, Cherry was once again scrubbed clean and finally had clothes on. She didn't think she'd been naked for that long ever. She had taken the garment Lana had given her into the bathroom and then examined it. It was black and plain, nothing on it except buttons going all the way down it. She unbuttoned all of them before sliding it onto herself like a coat. It went down to her knees and she proceeded to button it back up. It was loose to say the least. She saw the ribbon belt around the waist and tied it as tight as she could to make it fit. When she looked in the mirror, Cherry felt pathetic. While the dress may have been good looking on Lana, it did nothing but make her look smaller. Her skin looked pale and disgusting in contrast and her messily cut and wet hair completed her wrecked look. If she hadn't been forced to, Cherry was sure Lana wouldn't ever pick her for a mate.  
  
  As she made her way down the short hallway, Cherry could smell something cooking and let her nose direct her where to go. She also took the time to look at what would be her new home. It wasn't big but it wasn't small. From her walk to the bathroom she saw there was another bedroom and a hall closet. The living room was nice and spacious and led to the kitchen through another doorway. As she walked through, she took in Lana at the stove cooking what looked like eggs. Guilt came off her and Cherry felt it through the bond. She wanted to soothe and comfort that guilt but she honestly didn't know how. She barely knew this woman as it was and wasn't sure if she could even help her. She bit her lip and stood where she was, watching the Alpha move around the kitchen.  
  "Why were you feeling bad in the bathroom?" Lana hadn't turned towards her but still spoke to her. Cherry almost forgot the bond was a two way thing.  
  
  She shook her head lightly and looked away. "It's nothing." She crossed her arms and kept her eyes to the ground. When Lana did turn to look at it, she didn't like what she saw. Cherry was curled into herself making her appear smaller and more fragile. Lana crossed the kitchen and stood in front of her, tilting the girl's head to look up at her. She didn't ask but simply gave her a look. "Really i-it's nothing." Again, Lana didn't say anything. She just looked fondly at the girl. Cherry sighed and felt like she'd lost a fight that hadn't even happened. "I just-I'm not the best looking Omega out there so I don't know why you'd agree to this. Why, even if I would've been worse off with someone else, why you would bond me. I mean look at me." She held her arms at her sides and shrugged. "I'm small even for an Omega, my skin is so pale I look sickly. It's part of the reason why my step-dad and mom got rid of me. I wouldn't be able to pull in some well off, handsome Alpha and make them rich so why bother with me?" Lana's heart cracked. First, her Omega was thrown out and forced into a relationship she didn't want any part of. Then, she was made to bond with someone she barely knew. Now, her insecurities only surfaced more and she didn't think she was worth this.  
  
  "Don't ever think I don't want you." She bent down and kept herself eye level with Cherry. She cupped the girl's face and leaned in close. "You, Cherry, are the most beautiful and sweet Omega- no, person I have ever met. I'm not just saying that because we're bonded or because you might be carrying my pup." She pulled her closer and swiped a thumb under Cherry's eye when she saw a tear coming. "I don't care that you're small or fair. You are absolutely stunning and any Alpha or Beta would be the luckiest person alive to have you. I know I am even if this isn't the ideal situation. If it were I'd have told you long before last night how pretty and precious you are." Cherry's face heated as she flushed. Lana tucked her hair behind her ear and waited for a response. It came in the form of Cherry leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Lana's neck. They didn't kiss, but were close enough to as Cherry held onto Lana and tried to be as close as possible. Lana rubbed her hands up and down Cherry's back and just held the Omega. She took a deep breath as she nuzzled the girl's marked neck and tried to keep her composure as she detected something. The Alpha in her- who had been acting like a kicked dog- suddenly sparked up as she smelt not only the two of them on Cherry, but something else. Faint as it was, she knew what it was.  
  
  Cherry felt herself become overwhelmed and tried to swallow down the sobs and tears. She succeeded and tried to keep her composure as she spoke. "I'll keep it." Cherry did not want to see Lana's face then and kept herself flush against the Alpha, her face hidden in her shoulder. "You're too good to be real and y-you're promising me so much. I'm barely an adult but-," She took a deep breath, "I'll do it. I'll have the pup if it comes down to it."  
  
  "Cherry, no. Please don't say that just to make me happy." Lana tried to pull back but Cherry had a surprisingly tight grip on her. The Omega stayed where she was, like she refused to budge on her decision. "I can't ask you to do that. You'll be giving up so much for nothing, for me." She tightened her arms around the girl's small waist and pressed her face against the mark. She could smell the anxiety coming off Cherry and wanted nothing but to comfort her.  
  
  "It's not for nothing." Cherry mumbled against her throat. "It's for you, not nothing. You're promising me anything I could want and I want to do this. For you." She held on tighter. "For us." It felt odd saying it. Us. She never thought she'd be apart of that for a very long time. But her she was, practically sealing her fate with this. They stood there for a while, Lana taking this in and Cherry trying to decide if she said the right thing. Only when a loud beeping came from the stove did they pull apart. "Wha-."  
  
  "Crap!" Lana let go of Cherry and ran to the stove, having forgotten she was cooking. She turned the stove off and moved the pan from the electric heat. She stretched to open the window above the stove and aired out the kitchen. She didn't understand how neither of them had smelt the burning eggs. When the small chaos was taken care of, Lana leaned back against the stove and ran a hand over her tired face. She looked to where Cherry still stood and watched her face. She really did think the girl was beautiful, stunning, magnificent, everything. She could easily see herself picking this Omega if she had a choice. But she didn't and now this was her Omega. Her Omega, now carrying her pup. She never thought she'd be in this situation, much less in it after only knowing the person a day. With that thought, another came into her mind. "Do you still want to go to school? There's one I know of downtown. Pregnant and unbonded Omegas go there together. It's an Omega only school so you'd be safe." Not as safe with me, came the thought in the back of her mind. But she had made a promise.  
  
  Cherry seemed to perk up at this and nodded enthusiastically. "Y-yes. Yes I would love to." She smiled a small smile and Lana felt her heart clench. She hadn't seen the girl smile before and it was something she could go her whole life only seeing.  
  
  Lana nodded at that. "Okay. We'll get you signed up once we check in with a doctor. I'm sure we can find one on short notice." She ran a hand through her hair and again looked at her Omega. Cherry looked like she wanted to say something else. When she didn't, Lana spoke up. "I'm-," she sighed and crossed her arms, "I'm not expecting you to love me. I'm honestly not expecting anything. I just want to take care of you, Cherry. Keep you safe." It was her turn to look down. Honestly, Lana could easily see herself falling in love with Cherry. The girl was gorgeous, sweet, and selfless from what she could tell. She knew getting to know her would be a long process but Lana was willing to do it.  
  
  Cherry contemplated that. Already, she could tell Lana wasn't going to be pressuring her for anything. She'd even said she could not have the pup if she didn't want to. It was completely unheard of for an Alpha to agree to that. "Okay." She nodded as she spoke. "I can live with that. With this, you. I'm probably most definitely pregnant," Lana's wide eyes confirmed it, "and I'll have it. I'll try my best but Lana," The Alpha looked directly at her when her name was said, "I don't know how I'll do. If I'll love it like I should. I'll take care of it and do what I can but I just...I just don't know." She crossed the room and reached out to touch Lana. The Alpha caught her hand and laced their fingers together.  
  
  "Okay." Lana couldn't help the sad smile on her face. "Okay. We'll make this work, I will, I promise." Cherry rolled her eyes. Lana was making too many promises, she didn't know how she'd keep them.  
  
  "I don't know if I can love you." She met Lana's sad eyes. "Care for you, yes. Be your Omega, yes. Love you? I don't know. But I'll try." She squeezed Lana's hand. "And stop promising me things. You've already done enough by letting me go to school." Lana took their joined hands and kissed Cherry's knuckles.  
  
  Shaking her head, she kept her lips pressed against Cherry's skin. "That isn't anywhere near enough but okay. I am keeping the ones I've already made though." Cherry expected as much and she nodded. "So I ruined breakfast, do you want to order something instead? I may not be a wealthy Alpha like your family wanted," Cherry tried to hide a flinch at the mention of her family, "but I can afford early take out." Cherry smiled softly and let herself be led out of the kitchen and into the living room. She sat on the couch, the same one from last night, and watched Lana pick up a pamphlet from the table. She was handed it and looked it over, seeing it was a breakfast menu from somewhere near by. As she read through, a thought came to her.  
  
  "Can I ask you something?" She looked hesitantly at Lana. Her Alpha nodded and watched intently. "Cherry isn't my real name. It-it's a nickname. Because of my hair color." She motioned to the mess on her head.  
  
  Lana didn't understand. "What's your real name?"  
  
  "Charlotte." She croaked out her name. Her throat was beginning to dry as she thought about the last time she'd been called her real name. She couldn't remember. "Can you call me Charlotte? Not Cherry?" She waited. Lana's face softened and she bent down, resting her hands on Charlotte's knees. She smiled and Charlotte could easily get use to that look.  
  
  "Of course I can." She pressed her lips to Charlotte's forehead and sighed. "My precious Omega, Charlotte." They'd both be lying if they ever said they didn't love how that sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, two chapters in one day? I honestly couldn't stop writing after last chapter and had to break it up into two parts, this being the next chapter. This is essentially the end of the short story, with another short one coming up. I've also been dabbling in maybe writing about Cherry before this and how she got here and maybe about Lana and Charlotte after this. I've shamelessly fallen in love with my own characters and like writing about them. Thoughts?


End file.
